


Scarlet Monochrome

by NebulaViburnum



Category: Blood-C
Genre: Fighting, Friendship/Love, Gore, Kissing, Love, Making Love, Monsters, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Swords, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaViburnum/pseuds/NebulaViburnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, now she is alone — or that's what she thinks? Is she truly alone? Then she meets "her" — that someone like her. They are chiropteran or Rosso Mietitori and even the Elder Bairns are the pests they are the biological control. Not to mention Mana has not forgotten about her. The clever Fumito  still alive. Maybe now Saya will know what fully happened to her collected blood. Is the Nanahara family the only monsters? Or, is there more?  — Who is she? And will she break blood with a maligned past and move forward?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**~Your Blood~**

* * *

 

 

Mana Hiragi, twenty five, looked at her screen. Huddled against her elbows at one of the branches of SIRRUT though she also had a regular job. Though that job was more convenience than passion or preference. Eight years ago there was a Youth Ordinance act by TOWER — now its successor CITADEL has started the Youth Resurgence act where hackers, writers, mathematicians and artists where living in the experimental town in Ukashima. The same town, she later knew, where Saya had lived as a farce. Of course she did not trust the government so she knew this was kind of a farce too. 

She had gone to the shop. The shopkeeper, Watanuki Kunihiro, had been nice to her. 

 

"I cannot trace a soul that is intent on being cloaked. Though I feel at my shop a great sadness that feels like Saya's. There are Laws of the Universe; though chaotic or arranged that I, as a human mortal, cannot ignore. But I trust God will give you what you want."

"Saya is my family."

"Is she really?"

"Yes, I know, maybe I shouldn't say that but..."

"Why not?"

"Because she hates me for sure."

"I don't think Saya ever hated you Mana."

"Oh really!" Mana got up and broke the teacup, causing a small black rabbit like creature to go scrambling and its white twin to look dazed at them, "I know I am not that worth it but Saya forgot about me! I am just a stepping stone to her revenge! This is fucked up at best!"

"Mana-chan; Saya cares deeply about you. I know this because. I think her sadness involved you."

"What?" 

"Before she left Saya had dropped in to my shop."

"And you are telling me this after all this time! I have been coming to your shop after a year Saya left! How can you not tell me!"

"Because I am breaking my vow  of silence. Saya told me something about you and her and how she can probably never face you again."

"What?"

"Mana, Saya had killed your father."

Mana — just looked — in a perfumed, psychedelic form of mist. What?

"Mana-chan!"

Faint.

* * *

 

From the bedside of  bed not her own yet lovingly scented and kept, Mana looks at Watanuki. Tea is prepared. But the tongue feels sour to Mana. It grabs on weight. Like a snake.  She breaks the teacup in her hands. Tea spills on the blankets. Her hands sting a bit of heat. Watanuki takes her hands and wiped them with a soft cloth almost like muslin and then slowly puts and organic green balm on her hand. Mana smells honey and thyme mixed with the essence of herbs and a bit of tea itself. The stinging in her hands soften. Her heart has harder tissues.

"Why?" a small tea droplet.

"That man on the train. When you met. Was your father."

Eyes grew large.

As Watanuki explained. There was a scowl on her face. Then anger. Livid and unpoised.  Soon, she looked.  Angrily at Watanuki, "You mean that my father was made into food for Saya!?"

Watanuki ignored the pitch that wrung louder than the antique clock of the waiting room parlour and simply nodded. 

"So, the Youth Ordinance act was also a means to detect Saya then..."  Mana scowled, "That unearthly bitch!" Mana started tearing at the blankets at ripped parts of the cloths that covered the bed. The teastand tray was swung to oblivion. But all this time Watanuki just remained peaceful and sad.

Mana then got up. And screamed. Tears blotched her face. The shrill cry rang through the empty-like mansion and all that resounded was anger and suffering. 

"For payment of the sword I had Saya give her hair." Watanuki spoke, "I used parts of her blood and her hair to make a blade. I'll give it to you as an affectionate gift."

Mana had crotched down in collapse and her hair hid her face and her eyes, "Why? Are tyou not a shopkeeper selling?"

"Sometimes there are times when things can be given for free. Besides it was a payment already for something. I think it is best used by you for whaever decison you make."

"Can Saya be hurt by her own body?"

"Can you not be?"

"Ok. I'll take it."

"So, you plan on killing Saya."

"I'll train myself so that I can fight her for she is very strong."

"And you are too?"

"I will make myself strong."

"Mana, do you think Saya is at fault?"

"Of course she is." Mana glared and her eyes were flames, "If she was not around then there was no need to make humans into Elder Bairns prototypes."

"That may be." 

"But then again; is she my family?" 

"Mana. That you can decided for yourself also." 

 

* * *

 

"I found an Elder Bairn." 

"Where?"

"Near the park, not the first one in your street but two blocks away." 

"Hiro, thank you."

"Mana, don't —"

She disconnected the phone.

* * *

 

"When there is an insect an exterminator will come." 

"You, with the blue eyes, who are you?" Saya, now with hair up to her neck, saw a young woman with long light brown hair and blue eyes. Then in a second. She realized it. This young woman. Had a similar face to hers. But the glow in her eyes was like hers.

This woman was her kind.

"I look like you. My eyes glow like yours. Am I not your family?" The young woman licked her blood drenched hand and sucked on it. The Elder Bairn, looking like a smaller squid, had been impaled by a brute force, underneath its body where a redish coloured crystalline 'hatch; of sorts was. 

"Who are you?" Saya brought out her sword.

"I am Maya." The young woman laughed, "Your sister. And good friend of Fumito Nanahara." 

"Fumito?" Saya looked confused.

"Saya."

Saya pointed her sword behind her. 

A young woman was standing there. It was her brown eyes that gave it away.

"Mana?" 

Her hair was a bit longer now and tired in a ponytail.

Mana scowled and brought out a blackish red blade from behind her. "Saya, I need you to take responsibility for your actions."

And suddenly she lunged at Saya and slashed her from midriff to heart.  Saya coughed out blood and soon fell down.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Bloods We Shed

 

 

 

"Well, it's nice to  meet you again." 

"We never personally met. Though I never thought I would personally meet a monster."

"I am not a monster."

"A person who tampers with their own bodies to make a fetish of themselves; to serve as fodder for other monsters. What can you think of them? Call them?"

"And now you call Saya a monster."

"Maybe she is." 

"But?"

"But I have yet to determine which one of you is the bigger monster."

 

Saya awoke and saw a nightmare. It was real. Feeling the exteriors; a camera shot in focus. A place of faux pas of true cordiality and happiness. Not a place of comfort yet lies and resignations.

Cafe Guimauve. 

She was back in Ukishima. 

And that voice calling her a monster was Mana's. For a small odd reason she felt sad. This was not what she wanted. She had tried so hard to avoid this. This confrontation. Contamination. But it happened. Mana knew. Attacked her. Only ways she could think that this happened is either by Mana's superb hacking skills or Watanuki broke his promise. Humans. Her eyes turned red. They had a natural proclivity to break covenants it seemed. Though the Elder Bairns were dangerous they were not deceptive. However, a part in her said that Mana had the right to know and Watanuki, despite being a store owner, had been a friend and did want what was best for her. But then a tear slid. Harm. She didn't want to considered a monster by Mana.

But who was Maya? Her sister? There was a lot of her past she didn't remember and truthfully she thinks parts of it were somewhat blurred even before the farce town episode. All she knew now her past was important. What was she? And, furthermore what would happen now?

Fumito was alive. But he had accepted the penalty. She wondered if she had lost what her penalty would have been. Death? Or eternal farce? She thought the latter. Or maybe she would be turned into less of what she was. The idea sickened her. Not the fact of an ordinary human life but that it was a pretense that would so skillfully continued as if her real self did not exist.  

"Are you awake Kisaragi?"

"I told you once that wasn't my name."

"And once I believed that you wouldn't abandon me or even try to hurt me. You are Kisaragi. You do cover yourself." 

Saya tried to get up and Mana unsheathed her blade, "I do not think you are leaving Saya."

"Mana." Saya said a bit firmly as a tone of reason.

"Saya, you are the reason my father was turned into a monster. Even if you didn't know you should have taken responsibility of your actions."

"I did." Saya looked determined. Her eyes turned red.

"You did?" Mana's eyes grew more focused and then turned gold-brown.

Saya looked a bit surprised;  what was... "I left you. I did not return. I could not enjoy what you gave me Mana. I am the reason for your unhappiness. Thus I decided to exile myself from everything. I accepted the loneliness as my punishment."

Mana's eyes lost their intense glow and she looked with her mouth open, her previous anger a bit muted. But then she said a bit coldly, "I've bought you here to Fumito. I expect both of you to fight after you replenish. And when you do I will destroy the winner. It's a win-win situation. You too are responsible for my father's death and I will get you both to pay for it." 

"Now, Now..." Fumito came forward, "I had designs upon other humans as well. I merely made him into a mutate Elder Bairn because he had so much resistance than the other trial sub —"

Slash.

Fumito clasped his right cheek and felt the pouring blood and gash. Mana has struck him. 

"You yourself too have a lot of resistance you have yet to look like a large animal." Mana smiled a very chilled smile, "I bet you wouldn't mind fighting Saya. After all if you love her then you should see if you are fit enough to be a good meal for her." 

Fumito glared at Mana. Saya looked at Fumito; he looked the same though a bit weathered. But something about him radiated differently. Something odd. 

"Mana, I am sorry that I killed your father." 

Mana shivered at the apology. 

"I saw only a Elder Bairn. At that time I had no idea that Fumito was using humans as fodder for me. But I will fight him if it pleases you. I am ready to fight you too. I am in a way responsible for all that happened to your father." 

With that Saya dashed and got her blade and attacked Fumito. Fumito suddenly made his hand into a blade and fended Saya's attack: " I see you are as energetic and cold as ever Saya; how I miss at times the happy=-go-lucky Saya."

"To creatures as us both tuned to the world's hypocrisies being always like that is either a perversion or a pretense leading a prey to a predator." 

"Well said Saya." 

Saya kicked Fumito making him crash against the counter; lunging at him only to have him go behind it by jumping in the air and slashing her left cheek making her snarl.

"Now we look a bit the same." 

"I don't think we'd ever be something same Fumito." Jumping she slashed her blade but Fumito dodged and broke a window and went outside.

Saya quickly twirled and gave pursuit.

"Saya, I must say I like your hair short too. But why did you cut it off?" 

"My hair." Suddenly Saya sniffed the air again and looked around to see Maya carrying her dark blade, That's my hair and my blood!

While she looked Fumito came and slashed his blade right under Saya's underbelly — it went out the other side — "ARGGGHHHHH!!!"

"Saya." Fumito cupped her face, "Forget this foolishness and let's go away together."

Saya looked extremely glum and a small wind passed. Then her eyes glowed, "You say you care for me. You say you love me." She readied her blade, "Then how can you say this, this battle to show Mana how sorry I am foolish!"

Side Swipe.

The bl;ade attached to the arm. Meaning an arm severed. Also, a large slash on the abdomen got Fumito to his knees gurgling blood. 

Saya took out the large sword like structure from her own body and threw it aside. She was not defeated but only weakened.

Suddenly there was a loud noise.

Like someone screaming but actually it resembled a high pitch yell.

Say felt it as though it butchered her marrow and screamed and held her head. In this scene Mana saw Fumito scurry off. 

Saya lost consciousness again. 

Mana went near her. She sat down and hugged Saya.

There were tears in her eyes.  

"Maybe, maybe I am truly the monster Saya not you." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this chapter was short. The beginning is hasty for my own messy writing navigation and also I want a good series like width to this. This happens eight years after everything so a lot of character and emotion development to be tried. Will Mana only want revenge and will Saya want to acknowledge this ambition and fight Mana?
> 
> Most people think I hate Blood-C. I do not. It is not one of my really favourites but it does allow you to think so I enjoy it a lot at some angles. I feel that is what CLAMP wanted. About the Fumito and Saya relationship it was on a negative ambiguity. Saya hated that Fumito wanted to change her but Fumito desperately wanted Saya any way possible. Which turned out bad for Saya. CLAMP wanted to ask that though Fumito feels intensely for Saya is his obsessive love okay? In many ways CLAMP had criticized people like Fumito by bringing up Nono and Nene and Tokizane with Kanako showing that they are the monsters for not feeling any ounce of sympathy or empathy for anyone. But when I mention this some authors and commentators get upset feeling I am criticizing the Fumito/Saya ship and all that; thus critiquing their pleasure and aesthetical desires. I am not really. A fanon ship can twist and turn things but if we look at subtext CLAMP, I think, never wanted Saya to end up with him. Because in the end he ruins Saya chance of being happy by revealing she killed Mana's father because he realized that Mana got to be her friend and maybe to an extent a potential lover but not he — like a dog in a manger he did not care about her feelings towards this. And his greedy love ends with him offering no "reward" for their contest only penalties. I think that was CLAMP\s way of criticizing partriarchal or human arrogance at thinking they can "win" at everything despite the devastation it causes. I also wanted top explore this Saya's possible past and future. In the original 2000 movie manga continuation Maya was a girl like Saya who wanted to be devoured by Saya so that they can be one stable being but Saya may not have eaten her. 
> 
> So, will Saya/Fumito be here? Yeah it will. Maybe in doses and other fanfic twists and turns. But I will make an original character and bring some characters from Blood + let's say how the characters mingle shall we?


End file.
